Kisseu Kiss
by Eita Yumiko
Summary: drabel pendek kisah humuan SebasCiel, RiRen, SasuNaru, SesshInu, AkaKuro, LightL, KanaZero, KuroFai, GrimmUlqui yang dibungkus dalam adegan kisseu kiss kiss aw. Yaoi. selamat membaca


KISSEU

YAOI

Ini diusahain fluffy -.- penuh humu dari berbagai anime. Diusahain juga gak OOC, bukan Canon, tapi bukan AU juga, semuanya disesuain dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Semua chara bukan punya saya, mereka semua milik mangaka mereka sendiri.

Saturday, November 22, 2014, 9:26:31 PM

.

.

.

Sebastian Michaellis X Ciel Phantomhive

Kuroshitsuji/ Black butler

Sebuah meja makan panjang terlihat memenuhi ruang makan, dengan banyak kursi yang memutari, taplak meja merah anggun yang melingkupi dan lampu gantung mewah yang menghiasi atap atap tinggi diatas. Ujung hingga ujung lain meja, makanan mewah berbagai jenis telah tersedia, semuanya di siapkan untuk sang tuan muda yang telah duduk sendirian di ujung meja sebelah kiri. Ciel Phantomhive.

Lelaki berambut abu gelap itu duduk tenang di kursi, sifat duduk ala bangsawan sangat melekat hingga terlihat mengagumkan untuk bocah seusianya. Tangan teratur memegang pisau dan garpu sesuai cara para darah biru lainnya untuk menikmati jamuan. Mata biru permata sang tuan muda sedikit melirik pemuda dengan seragam butler yang berdiri di sebrang meja tempatnya duduk. "Sebastian, apa itu?" bibir kecilnya mengucap pelan, matanya mengarah pada keranjang kecil yang dibungkus dengan kain merah polos di meja depan sang buttler berdiri, kepalanya meneleng sebentar ke kiri, saat seperti ini sang butler merasa bahwa tuannya ini memang masih bocah.

Sang butler maju selangkah mendekati meja. Tangan pucat meraih keranjang dan membuka kain merah yang melingkupinya. "Lady Greel mengirimkan ini pagi tadi my Lord." Sang Butter selesai membuka tudung merah yang menyelimuti keranjang, memperlihatkan susunan pie apel mini yang terlihat mengundang. "Ini-" Si butler menyodorkan keranjang berbau manis itu ke arah sang tuan sebelum suara dingin mengintrupsi.

"Tidak, makan kau saja." Perkataan itu terdengar dri bibir kecil Ciel, sang tuan meletakkan peralatan makannya, permata biru memandang intens sang buttler seakan menyuruh pemuda tampan dihadapannya untuk segera makan.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alis, dia menatap tuannya sebentar sebelum bibir seksi sang butler menyeringai. Perlahan jemari lentik sang butler mengambil sebuah pie apel, membawanya didepan bibir dan menggigit setengahnya.

Srak. Prang.

Menu makan beraneka ragam terjatuh dari ketinggian meja dan membentur lantai dingin hingga beberapa bagian pecah, lantai bersih dipenuhi warna-warni makanan dan minuman berserakan akibat kelakuan sang tuan muda yang menaiki meja dan merangkak diatasnya, menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi untuk menuju ke tempat butlernya berada saat ini. Jas dan celana kain mahalnya tak terhiraukan walau akan ternoda. Merangkak, merangkak, merangkak, dan tarik.

Jilat.

Sang tuan muda menarik kerah kemeja putih buttlernya dengan kedua tangan, mengunakan kedua lutut untuk menyanggah berat tubuh dan dengan perlahan menjilat bibir bawah sang butler yang dia tarik hingga membungkuk di hadapannya.

Dan Kiss.

Sang butler hanya diam, mata crimson melirik kebawah dimana tuan mudanya menatap bibir miliknya intens dan menjilatnya dengan lidah yang terjulur menggoda. "Aku tau pie itu sengaja dibuat nenek itu untukmu, rasanya tak enak." Ciel berkomentar sambil berdecih. Tangannya sudah lepas dari karah kemeja sang butler, dia duduk bersila diatas meja dengan punggung tangan yang menyusap bibir. "Untung aku makan dari dirimu, rasanya jadi lumayan." Senyuman tipis terlihat dari bibir sang butler.

Dua sisi koin yang berada dalam satu jiwa. Itulah Ciel Phantomhive. Jiwa yang menarik dan menggiurkan, hanya Sebastian yang dapat mengendalikan nya, memutar koin dalam meja perjudian takdir.

. . .

Rivaille X Eren Jaeger 

Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack of Titan

Latar belakang sebuah onsen umum yang ramai, gagasan untuk berendam ramai ramai diludahi begitu saja oleh prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Perkaranya hanya karena tidak higienis nya air yang dicelup pedang pedang yang berbeda setiap waktu. Walaupun sebelum masuk ke pemandian harus mandi terlebih dahulu, tetap saja pedang higienis yang elit cuma punya Levi haichou, jangan tanya seberapa licin dan mengkilaunya, yang pasti cukup kuat untuk membuat titan maso menjerit keenakan. Dan singkat kata berakhir dengan si pria harapan umat manusia yang ikut terseret ke pemandian dalam ruangan privat, lebih mahal, tapi siapa yang tidak tahu berapa gaji pria kekar nun mungil ini. –catatan: jangan pernah mengutipkan kata pendek, walau kata mungil lebih menggelikan. Tak pas dengan wajah garang–

Ruangannya terbuat dari kayu, dengan luas kira kira 3x3 meter persegi, bak air panas terbentuk lingkaran besar bergelombang di tengah ruangan. Bermacam aroma terapi, sabun, dan alat kecantikan lain ada di rak sisi kayu yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Kaca lebar berada diatas rak perawatan kecantikan.

Eren Jaeger sang harapan umat manusia bergidik, membayangkan dirinya akan berendam hanya berdua di ruangan yang seremang remang ini.

"Oi bocah, cepat masuk!" Levi mengintrupsi lamunan Eren, si bocah yang mengaku dirinya jantan itu melepas handuknya dan masuk ke bak yang sudah dimasuki si Haichou. Sebentar, bukannya tadi ada yang mempermasalahkan kebersihan jika merendam pedang yang sama dengan orang lain, ternyata terkecuali untuk bocah polos yang akan segera hilang kepolosannya.

Rivaille memunggungi Eren. "Gosok bocah!"

"Hah?" si bocah gagu sejenak, antara terpesona dengan punggung kekar dihadapannya, dan membatin ternyata walaupun duduk dalam bak tapi tetap saja haichounya lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau cacat mendadak?" suara berat si haichou terdengar lagi. "Kalau tak mau biar aku yang menggosok." Rivaille berbalik dan Eren gelagapan.

"Ti- tidak haichou." Si bocah menolak saat tangannya di tarik sang haichou, berusaha membalik bocah itu.

"Kau tidak segera berbalik, kugosok yang bagian depan." Ucapan si haichou membuat si bocah langsung berbalik. Adegan romantis gosok menggosok pun terealisasikan.

"He- heichou, i- itu pantat, tolong naik sedikit!" Si bocah bergerak gerak tak nyaman, memang pemuda di belakangnya ini pinter modus. Niatnya menyela biar sang heichou berhenti malah ajang remas meremas jadi kegiatan selanjutnya. "He-heichou." Eren berusaha berbalik dan berdiri, tapi malah tergelincir dan kepalanya terantuk dasar bak, tubuhnya tenggelam sepenuhnya ke bak dalam keadaan terlentang, bocah itu mengaduh dalam hati dan beranjak bangun ketika sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Kiss.

Mata hijau Eren terbelalak, mereka menyatukan bibir didalam air, pria perkasa mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke mulut bocah keras kepala.

Sentuh.

Mulut itu terbuka dan langsung dimasuki lidah Rivaille saat sesuatu dibawah saling bersentuhan. Eren tersedak air, dia sudah tah kuat menahan nafas, tapi orang di atasnya ini bukan orang yang mudah untuk disingkirkan. Yang bisa dilakukan untuk saat ini hanya pasrah.

Segalanya tercipta untuk sesuatu yang lain, gelas diciptakan untuk menampung air dalam teko, sama seperti hanya sang harapan manusia saja yang dapat menampung kekuatan rasa dari prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Sadistic Seme limited edition yang hanya ada satu pada waktu itu dan Masochis jantan yang siap bertempur kapanpun. Pasangan yang serasi.

. . .

Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto

Bulan april, sakura berterbangan mewarnai langit Tokyo. Tak terlalu wangi memang, tapi cukup menyegarkan. Musim semi, banyak yang menghabiskan musim ini dengan berjalan jalan mencari udara segar diluar. Termasuk dua pemuda yang berjalan beriringan.

Hitam adalah warna dasar. Rambutnya menyerupai langit malam. Manik mata bagaikan lubang hisap luar angkasa. Baju berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di belakang. Celana biru tua diatas lutut. Sarung tangan hitam melekat di kedua telapak tangannya, hanya jemari yang terlihat. Mungkin isi lemari nya seperti itu juga, dan mungkin isi kamarnya sejenis itu semua, hanya kulitnya yang putih pucat, sangat kontras dengan apa yang melekat. Hitai ate nya terikat dilengan kiri. Pemuda ini sangat cocok dengan gambaran musim dingin.

Warna matahari adalah warna dasar. Rambutnya menyerupai sinar mentari yang menyilaukan. Matanya bagaikan langit siang. Hitai ate terikat dileher. Kaos biru pudar. Jaket tipis orange bertudung dengan garis merah melingkar dibelakangnya. Celana panjang orange hitam. Dan disini mungkin kasusnya juga sama, seluruh kamar memang dominan warna menyilaukan. Dengan kulit tan. Pemuda ini sangat cocok dengan gambaran musim panas.

"Di sini ramai ya Sas?"

"Hn."

Si pirang terkekeh. "Berjalan seperti ini bersamamu di bawah pohon sakura entah kenapa rasanya menggelikan."

"…"

"Ahh- sejuknya. Aku jadi semangat tebayo." Si pirang berlari lari kecil. pria berambut malam yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. "Menikmati masa muda yosh."

"Jangan norak Dobe." Sasuke, si pria berambut malam mengintrupsi kegiatan memalukan pemuda pirang didepannya yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ck, kau saja yang tak bisa menikmati musim semi."

"Tapi kau memalukan."

"Jauh jauh dariku kalau kau malu, dasar Teme." Naruto, si pria berambut matahari menyalak pada pria dibelakangnya, dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Hoi, kau yang menyeretku kesini, dan kau menyuruhku pergi? Kau Dobe benar-benar." Sasuke kembali menyahut dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terserah apa maumu, kau menghancurkan bayangan musim semiku." Si pirang duduk di rerumputan yang berada di bawah pohon sakura dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli. Si rambut malam mendekati tempat pemuda yang terduduk diam dengan raut sebal. Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping si pirang. manik malam nya menantang langit cerah. "Setiap hari aku melihat musim semi yang lebih indah dari ini." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke pemuda disampingnya, mata itu kembali bertemu dengan manik yang serupa dengan langit, hanya sesaat sampai si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Pemuda yang seakan mewakili matahari itu sangat tau apa yang dimaksud seseorang disamping nya ini, hal itu jelas membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Nar," Sasuke memanggil pria di sampingnya pelan, yang dipanggil malah membuang muka kearah lain.

"Hei, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak dobe, Teme." Si pirang membalas walaupun belum menoleh, si pirang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Oi, kau itu kenapa? masih saja kesal."

"Aku tidak kesal." Si pirang merasakan pergerakan disampingnya, tapi berusaha dihiraukan. Kenapa udara musim semi sepanas ini, dan kenapa suara pemuda di sampingnya ini berubah menjadi selembut itu? Si pirang makin frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Nar?" si pirang masih diam.

"Nar?" si pirang mulai tak tega mengacuhkan walau biasanya dia yang selalu diacuhkan.

"Nar?"

"Iya Sa-"

Kiss.

Saat menoleh ternyata wajah kekasihnya sudah berada di samping kirinya, karna postur tubuh mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda, begitu si pirang menoleh, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir kekasihnya. Hanya beberapa detik tapi cukup membuat wajah si pirang bersemu semakin tebal.

"Kau ku panggil tak menengok, setelah menengok langsung mencium, jadi itu yang kau inginkan sampai mengacuhkanku?" Sasuke menyeringai, kebiasaannya jika sedang dalam mood menggoda seseorang disampingnya ini dia akan berbicara sangat panjang.

"Ti- tidak, kan kau yang-"

Kiss.

"Sekarang kita impas." Mereka saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum.

Semua orang yang berada disekitar mungkin dapat berfikir bahwa mereka sangat bertolak belakang, berlawanan, tak akan bisa bersama, mungkin mereka lupa matahari pun bersanding dengan bulan, langit siang berjalan sejajar dengan langit malam, begitu pula dua pemuda ini.

. . .

Sesshoumaru X Inuyasha

Inuyasha

Waktu berlalu sangat jauh, banyak kejadian besar yang telah terjadi, banyak luka yang terbentuk. Tapi bagaimana jika cerita terulang kembali? Memperbaiki sebuah kesakitan dari awal. Tanpa ada Hanyou, tanpa ada keirian saudara tiri, tanpa ada membenci satu sama lain antar sedarah.

Didepan sebuah istana Inu yang megah, terdengar raungan youkai muda yang berusaha memegang pedangnya dengan benar. Rambut panjang berwarna putih yang menjadi tanda kesejatian klan Inu berkibar terkena hembusan angin, keringat mengalir dari dahi bocah itu.

"Ahhhh- ini membuatku kesal." Si yokai muda kembali mengerang saat kibasan tangannya tak membuat pedang miliknya berubah. "Tidak berguna." Yokai muda berhiori merah itu melemparkan pedangnya dan duduk bersila ditanah dengan kesal.

"Kau yang benar Inuyasha." Suara berat terdengar dari belakang sang yokai muda, yang dipanggil Inuyasha menoleh sebentar, setelah itu kembali melengos.

"Bukan urusan Nii-sama." Celetuknya pada sang kakak yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ambil pedangnya!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ambil pedangnya Inu!"

Inuyasha mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang kakak, setelah berdecih perlahan yokai muda itu berdiri dan pergi untuk mengambil pedangnya, "Padahal dia juga Inu kan." Gerutuan terdengar dari bibir si yokai muda.

"Berlatih lagi!" Sesshoumaru, yokai yang lebih tua memberi perintah.

Inuyasha memandang sengit kakaknya. "Tetap saja pedangnya tak bisa berubah Nii, aku sudah mencobanya berulang ka-"

"Aku menyuruhmu berlatih, bukan merubah pedang." Jawaban datar sang kakak membuat Inuyasha kembali jengkel. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menggerakan pedangnya, menunjukan pada sang kakak gerakan yang hari lalu diajarkan sang ayah.

"Gerakan yang kuat!" Inuyasha kembali mendengus mendengar perkataan kakaknya, selalu memerintah, tapi hanya diam ditempatnya. Sang yokai muda membatin dalam hati.

"Jangan sambil mengataiku dalam hati, matamu tak fokus Inu."

Prang. "Berlatih saja sendiri kau!" Inuyasha kembali melempar Tessaiga, dan berbalik pergi, baru beberapa langkah, yokai muda itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika aura sang kakak menguar. Inuyasha dapat merasakan bau pekat yokai kakaknya. Langkah kaki mendekat sang kakak juga terdengar.

"Menyerah bukan gaya seorang Inu." Perkataan itu membuat kedua tangan Inuyasha terkepal erat.

Selalu klan, selalu Inu. Tidak ada yang membuat yokai muda ini muak kecuali hal ini. Dia genap 100 tahun saja belum. Semua orang berharap dirinya menjadi seperti sang kakak, tapi Inuyasha bukan kakaknya. Yokai muda itu menunduk. Dia kembali berjalan kearah pedangnya, mengambilnya dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat, langkah kaki nya menuju ke hadapan sang kakak.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Lawan aku!" perkataan sang kakak membuat Inuyasha yang sedari tadi menunduk, langsung mendongak. Matanya melihat sang kakak yang melepaskan Tensaiga dari sarungnya. Menodongkannya kearah sang adik. "Suatu saat ada kalanya aku tak sejalan denganmu, suatu saat kau harus melawan ku, bahkan mungkin suatu saat kau juga akan melawan tou-sama, kau harus jadi kuat Inu." Perkataan sang kakak membuat nafas Inuyasha tercekat. Genggaman pada Tessaiga mengerat. Perlahan Tessaiga dia acungkan kearah sang kakak.

Bunyi gemerincing pedang yang bertubrukan memenuhi udara, pertarungan berakhir ketika Tessaiga terlempar keudara dengan pemiliknya yang terpojok pada dinding istana dan pedang sang kakak. "Hah- hah-" hanya nafas yang terdengar menderu.

"Jika kau ingin menentang kau harus kuat dan mengalahkan semua yang berjalan berbeda arah denganmu, jika kau muak akan hal yang mengekang mu, kau harus berusaha keluar, kau tak bisa terus merengek karna lelah berlatih Inuyasha." Perkataan sang kakak ditambah dengan tatapan mata lembut itu membuat sang yokai muda berkaca kaca. Sang kakak menarik pedangnya dari leher sang adik, Sesshoumaru hendak pergi saat tangannya ditahan oleh adiknya, yokai 150 tahun itu menoleh.

"Nii-sama benar benar akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda denganku?" Inuyasha menatap kakaknya cemas.

Sesshoumaru menatap sang adik, perlahan tubuhnya condong kearah pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Kiss.

Inuyasha menahan nafas saat beberapa detik yang lalu bibir kakaknya menempel di bibir miliknya, matanya menatap sang kakak bingung. "Hari itu pasti akan datang entah kapan, yang jelas, kakak akan selalu mengawasimu walau dari kejauhan." Perkataan sang kakak entah kenapa membuat si yokai muda tersenyum lega.

Entah waktu berjalan seperti adanya, atau waktu kembali keawal dengan cerita yang berbeda, tetap saja hari untuk merasakan kesakitan akan datang, entah kapan, seperti kata sang kakak, dia akan selalu mengawasi adik nya dari jauh. Memastikan anak itu tak sendirian dan terluka, dan saat anak itu terluka, Sesshoumaru akan datang padanya dan bertarung dengan sang adik. Dengan begitu adiknya akan tau dia tak lagi sendiri walau yang diterima Sesshoumaru selalu tatapan kebencian nantinya, dia akan tetap memegang janjinya, tetap melindungi adiknya dari balik bayangan.

. . .

Seiijuro Akashi X Tetsuya Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke

Maji Burger dipenuhi pelangi di salah satu meja akibat rambut memukau para pria pria tampan yang sedang melakukan Riuni smp.

Riuni diadakan karna merindukan teman teman lama, dan sejatinya riuni seharusnya berjalan penuh keramaian dan sukacita, tapi entah kenapa para pemuda dengan rambut bermacam macam itu hanya terdiam? Sebenarnya tidak semuanya terdiam, seorang pria dengan rambut barisan terakhir dalam pelangi tampak sibuk dengan semua hidangan di depannya, tentunya dengan berisik 'kraus Kraus' yang terus terdengar. Tapi bukan, bukan itu yang membuat si rambut kuning melirik pemuda perambut biru tua, dan membuat pemuda berambut biru tua menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang tak perduli dengan tatapan itu karna sibuk membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot akibat menatap –garis miring melirik tsundere– fenomena dihadapan nya, dimana aura mengintimidasi berubah menjadi aura penuh bunga bunga.

Merah dan Biru muda, duduk berdampingan. Tak ada yang mengherankan jika tidak ditilik dari interaksi mereka berdua.

Si biru muda sibuk menyedot isi cup vanilla milkshake dengan wajah datar dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan nya yang berada diatas meja dimainkan si rambut merah yang bertopang dagu di tangan kirinya, memandang si biru muda intens. Kadang tangan si merah berpindah untuk mengusap rambut biru lembut yang tetap bermuka datar, tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi sang pengelus. Si biru muda masih terus menyedot belahan jiwanya, manik biru melirik sedikit ke kanan, bertemu dengan manik beda warna yang memukau.

Ketiga pria yang terduduk dihadapan mereka entah kenapa dapat melihat background perbukitan yang damai dibelakang sosok merah dan biru muda itu.

Jemari si merah dari rambut turun keleher, mengusapnya pelan, kedua nya masih menyelami mata masing-masing, dengan si biru muda yang masih sibuk menyedot. Wajah datar juga masih menghiasi keduanya, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti seperti wajah yang memerah, yang berekspresi hanya degup di jantung dalam, silahkan bedah jika ingin melihatnya.

Biru tua, hijau, dan kuning saling berpandangan. Mereka kira ini akan berakhir begitu mereka sudah lengkap, ternyata tidak. Yang pertama datang adalah si ungu yang tentu saja tak melewatkan makan banyak teraktiran dari bos besar warna pelangi pertama dalam barisan yang terkenal absolute. Yang kedua dan ketiga mungkin si merah dan biru muda karna saat si hijau datang, kedua pemuda itu sudah seperti ini, saling menyentuh –hapus kata saling karna nyatanya hanya satu yang agresif menyentuh– dan saling memandang dengan dalam. Kelima si biru tua yang datang dengan muka malas dengan si kuning yang datang paling terakhir karna kesibukannya sebagai idola remaja yang sedang bersinar.

Ketiga pemuda ini ingin mengabaikannya, tapi aura sang mantan kapten yang seperti musim semi membuat mereka tidak nyaman, lebih baik memunculkan aura dengan background darah yang berceceran dengan gunting yang melayang layang dari pada seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lewatkan setelah lulus sma? Yang sedikit diketahui dari masing masing disini hanya, si ungu yang ke Italy untuk belajar mengenai cita rasa unik negeri itu, si kuning yang sibuk dengan tour nya di Paris, si biru tua yang juga baru sampai hari ini dari Thailand, bersedia meninggalkan anak didik bela dirinya hanya demi datang kemari, dan si hijau yang yang tetap di Tokyo karna di kontrak menjadi dokter di rumah sakit internasional. Hanya si merah dan biru muda yang hilang dari peredaran informasi, yang mereka tau hanyalah, mereka berdua sekarang tinggal di California.

Sibuk karna memikirkan hal itu, mereka bertiga tiba tiba membola saat jemari si merah menarik leher si biru muda kearahnya, melepaskan bibir si biru muda dengan belahan jiwanya, sedotan vanilla milkshake.

Kiss.

Tiga orang menahan nafas, dua orang masih berekspresi datar sambil saling bertatapan, dan seorang masih sibuk dengan makanan.

Si rambut biru muda melepaskan vanilla milkshake belahan jiwanya dan memeluk leher si merah, siapa yang perduli dengan belahan jiwa jika yang menggenggam seluruh jiwanya ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa kata. Tanpa ekspresi, hanya saling memahami dari dalam.

. . .

Light Yagami X Lucious Lawliet

Death Note

Tik tok jam menggema diruangan penuh komputer. Tengah malam telah terlewati, terlihat kedua pemuda yang seakan tak ada lelahnya menatap layar layar menyilaukan.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur jika sudah mengantuk Ryuuzaki." Si pria berambut coklat membuka keheningan, sebenarnya dia juga sudah lelah.

"Saya khawatir jika meninggalkan Raito-kun sendirian." Pemuda berambut hitam membalas dengan mata yang tak terlepas dari layar dihadapannya, tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil sendok teh pada gelas kosong disampingnya.

Light memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban sang rival. "Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan Ryuuzaki, kau belum percaya aku bukanlah Kira?"

"Persentase yang ada belum berada pada titik terendah untuk membebaskan Raito-kun dari dugaan." Tatapan L mengarah pada pemuda disampingnya. "Apa Raito-kun bosan? Raito-kun ingin istirahat?" Bola mata hitam L menatap melewati ruang manik Light, kejut kecil mendera sang Kira.

"Ti-tidak, ingin main catur?" Light berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Raito-kun merencanakan sesuatu?" bola besar L menatap semakin dekat, badannya yang berjongkok disofa dicondongkan kearah sang rival.

Light kembali memutar matanya. "Kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?"

"Naik lima persen Raito-kun." L mendengung kecil dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya mengajakmu bermain catur dan kau malah meningkatkan dugaanmu bahwa aku adalah Kira?" Light mengerang kesal.

"Pertanyaan Raito-kun terkesan dua makna berbeda, jadi saya terpaksa menaikan persentasenya." Mendengar jawaban L, dalam hati Light memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara lebih hati hati pada L, walau itu hanya bercanda. "Saya setuju saran bermain catur Raito-kun, tapi jika saya yang menang, Raito-kun harus mengaku kalau Raito-kun adalah Kira."

Ucapan sang rival membuat Light bertambah kesal. "Dan jika yang menang aku, kau harus mau ku cium." Perkataan Light sebenarnya hanya gertakan agar L tak mengungkit soal dirinya Kira.

"Baik." Dan balasan yang tak terduga justru membuat Light menatap sang rival tak percaya, dia kira L akan menolak.

"Tunggu, Ryuuzaki, kau yakin?" sebenarnya Light yang tak yakin.

"Ya, jika hal itu bisa membuat Raito-kun mengaku." Light kembali menghela nafas, L memang sangat keras kepala.

Atas kesepakatan yang terjalin, mereka berdua akhirnya terduduk di dua sofa single dengan meja kecil dihadapan mereka. Papan catur sudah tergelar, begitu pula dengan para bidak yang yang memulai pertarungan. Jarum pendek dan jarum panjang bundaran penunjuk waktu terus berkejaran. Bumi yang berputar sudah akan sampai pada saatnya matahari terbit, tapi bahkan pemenang dari pertarungan sengit antar bidak catur belum saja mencapai garis yang memungkinkan untuk berakhir tidak seri.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan dulu saja Ryuuzaki." Light merasa tubuh dan pikirannya sudah terkuras cukup banyak.

"Raito-kun ingin mengalihkan perhatian saya agar Raito-kun menang dan dapat mencium saya?"

Mata Light yang lelah langsung terbuka saat mendengar kalimat itu, dia kira kalimat L akan seperti 'Raito-kun ingin mengalihkan perhatian saya agar Raito-kun menang dan dapat pergi dari pembicaraan kita tentang Raito-kun tadi malam?'

"Ryuuzaki, itu hanya bercanda."

Mata bulat L menatap Light. "Bercanda atau bukan melihat Raito-kun bersikap segigih ini untuk menang membuat saya curiga."

Crak. "Terserah kau saja." Light menjalankan pionnya dengan asal. Matanya langsung membola begitu gerakan asal yang dia lakukan tadi membuat dirinya memenangkan pertarungan sengit ini. Mulai hari ini dia yakin bahwa dirinya memang benar benar jenius.

"Ternyata pemenangnya Raito-kun, kalau begitu saya ijin kekamar dulu Raito-kun." L berdiri dari duduknya, cepat cepat dia berbalik.

"Ryuuzaki, kau lupa perjanjiannya?" L berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar putih besar, pemuda itu berbalik, menatap sang rival yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Raito-kun bilang itu hanya bercanda." L menatap Light yang semakin mendekat.

Memang hanya bercanda, Light hanya ingin menggoda L yang sedari tadi sudah membuatnya jengkel. Light terus mendekat, sementara L sudah terjepit pintu.

"Ra-Raito-ku-"

Kiss.

Bukan, bukan Light yang mencium.

"L-san? Light? Kalian di dalam?" suara Matsuda menjadi background antara bibir yang saling menyatu, mata mereka menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang mereka ingat hanya, pintu belakang L bergerak terbuka, mengakibatkan tubuh L terdorong maju dan setelah itu-

Walau faktanya mereka rival yang tertakdirkan untuk saling membunuh, tapi tak terpungkiri juga bahwa takdir membuat mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain pada sesuatu yang selama ini kosong.

. . .

Kaname Kuran X Zero Kiryuu

Vampire Knight

Langit malam yang kelam mendominasi. Disebuah atap gedung sekolah, ditengah kobaran dewa angin, kedua pemuda berdiri di samping pagar pembatas.

Helai dengan warna berbeda itu menari dengan dinginnya suasana, seragam dengan warna yang bertolak belakang melekat dikedua pemuda tang saling berdiri sejajar, menikmati keheningan.

"Kau tidak kembali Kuran? Ini sudah memasuki jam pertama." Si surai perak memecah kesunyian. Pemuda lain yang diajak bicara tak kunjung membalas, pria bersurai hitam itu malah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke belakang sang vampire level E. perlahan tangannya menyelubungi bahu pemuda dihadapannya dengan dagu yang beristirahat dipundak, sang pemuda berambut perak sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan pureblood di belakangnya, tapi tak menolak akan itu.

"Kiryuu, kau ingin aku pergi?" si pria berambut hitam bergumam kecil.

"Sebenarnya tidak." Sang vampire level E mengelus lembut jemari yang melingkar dibahunya. Matanya masih menatap kedepan, begitu pula dengan pemuda yang memeluknya.

Pemikiran keduanya berkelana kesaat itu, saat dimana darah sang pureblood mengisi eksistensi kehidupan sang vampire level E, mungkin semua orang tidak tahu akan hal ini karna mereka lebih memilih bersikap seperti biasa di saat banyak orang, hanya disaat seperti ini mereka dapat jujur pada perasaan diri sendiri tanpa saling memasang topeng.

"Hmp, kau sekarang lebih jujur ya, Kiryuu?" Kaname tersenyum kecil diantara belaian surai seseorang yang dikasihinya.

"Berhenti memulai membuatku kesal!" si perak menyikut perut pemuda dibelakangnya dengan siku lengan kirinya, membuat orang itu mengaduh kecil tapi masih juga terkekeh.

"Kiryuu, kau lapar?" si pureblood melepas rengkuhannya, tangannya memenjarakan sang vampire level E dalam lengannya yang terpaku di pagar pembatas.

"Hah?" si perak menatapnya bingung sedangkan si rambut hitam menyeringai senang.

"Aku lapar Kiryuu." Si pemuda berambut malam mendekat, perlahan matanya yang mempesona terpejam.

Kiss.

Dalam pertemuan antara kedua bibir itu Zero tersenyum dan ikut menutup matanya seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya.

Hanya disaat seperti ini mereka benar-benar dapat membuka topeng masing masing dan merasa lega atas keberadaan satu sama lain.

. . .

Youou Kurogane Suwa X Fai D. Flowright

Tsubasa Choronicles

Berlatar sebuah ruang baca keluarga Suwa, sang pemuda dengan badan yang menjadi sorotan para lawan jenis berdiri menjulang diantara rak-rak buku. Kadang tangannya meraih salah satu buku, membukanya sebentar lalu mengembalikannya lagi atau kadang jika isinya menarik dia akan meletakannya dilantai yang kemudian akan dibawanya kesofa untuk dibaca, beberapa buku sudah terlihat disebelah kakinya.

"Kuro-chinnnn fyuhh~." Dahi sang pemuda bermarga Suwa itu berkedut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? JANGAN MENIUP-NIUP TELINGA SEPERTI ITU!" dengan cepat pemuda pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu melesat kebelakang begitu seseorang yang baru saja dia tiup telinganya berbalik dan marah marah seperti biasa. Kau saja yang tak bisa berhenti mengganggunya Fai.

"Aih, Kuro-tan selalu saja marah marah." Mendengar balasan seperti biasa Kurogane hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik, kembali menyelami kegiatannya dan mencoba tak menghiraukan pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Kuro-ponnn, kau sedang apa sih?" Fai menepuk nepuk kecil pundak pria didepannya.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa di perpustakaan?" nada sinis Kurogane terdengar.

"Hahh, itu kan membosankan, kita main saja yuk Kuro-Kuro." Dahi Kurogane kembai berkedut kedut.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama nama aneh seperti itu!" Kurogane mendelik kearah belakang, yang didapatinya hanya senyuman aneh sang patner. Pria itu menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya memang kebahagiannya hari ini banyak terhempas helaan nafas jika terlalu sering berdekatan dengan pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu.

"Kuro-tan? Kuro-chin? Kuro-fyuuhhhhh~"

"JANGAN MENIUP TELINGA FAIIIII!"

"Hahahahahaha." Pemuda bishou ini tertawa mendapati kilat kemarahan patnernya, sepertinya keadaan berbalik disini, Fai merasa dirinya selalu bahagia jika didekat pemuda garang dihadapannya ini. Akhir dari petualangan membawanya kesisi sang patner. Petualangan waktu yang terakhir membawanya dan sang patner ke dunia yang- entahlah, dunia ini tak seperti dunia milik Kurogane yang lama, dunia ini seperti dunia impian Kurogane, dimana klannya besar tanpa ada tragedy menyakitkan yang terjadi, Fai sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu, dan pemuda ini tak berani meminta lebih untuk hal lain, seperti kembali ke dunia impiannya, dimana ada dia dan kembarannya mungkin?

"Bermainlah diluar Fai!"

"Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan Kuro-sayang." Kurogane bergidik dengan panggilan yang barusan. Perlahan pria berposture mempesona itu berbalik.

Kiss.

"Tapi tak apa deh, sudah di charge Kuro-kun soalnya." Fai tersenyum setelah mengecup pelan bibir Kurogane, pemuda itu melangkah keluar dengan tawa yang indah.

Kurogane tersadar dari kekagetannya, bibir si pria tak lama kemudian melengkung tipis, "Dasar anak itu." Walaupun menggerutu sebenarnya si pria tak mempermasalahkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, itu juga bukan hal yang pertama kali dilakukan mereka berdua.

Ketika akhir perjalanan menakdirkan mereka untuk terus bersama sebenarnya adalah hal yang melegakan untuk Kurogane, pria ini tau Fai ingin sekali bertemu saudaranya, sikapnya itu hanya bentuk perlindungan diri.

Si pria menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan beranjak menyusul si rambut kuning pucat. Walau dunia ini dunia Kurogane dimana dia memiliki segalanya, keluarga dan nama besar, tapi faktanya Kurogane hanya memiliki Fai, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

. . .

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez X Ulquiorra Schiffer

Bleach

Sinar sinar kilat diudara dengan warna hijau dan biru terlihat berbenturan. Kesunyian Las Noches menjadikan pertarungan dua Espada ini semakin menarik, saling membelah elemen tak terasa, hanya terdengar deru nafas yang berlarian.

Sang berambut hitam dengan Murcielago nya telihat mempesona dari balik bayang bayang, sang Espada nomor empat itu menatap sang lawan yang berdiri si hadapannya. Espada nomor enam yang masih terengah-engah, dengan cepat Ulquiorra melesat bersama zenpakutounya.

Suara hantaman yang keras terdengar. Terlihat si Espada nomor empat menginjakan kakinya ke Espada nomor enam yang tengkurap dibawah kakinya.

"Hei, sudah main mainnya, singkirkan kakimu." Si pemuda berambut biru panjang dengan pandera miliknya tak dapat berkutik.

Si pemuda dengan garis vertical di bawah mata itu semakin menginjakan kakinya ke punggung Grimmjow. "Kau masih lemah walau sudah menggunakan zenpaku?"

Si pemuda berambut biru mendengus. "Cih, kau ingin menyombong, Itai." Si pemuda mengaduh saat injakan di punggungnya semakin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengacau seenaknya di dunia manusia tanpa perintah tuan Aizen." Mendengar hal itu sang pemuda berambut biru melepaskan zenpaku nya, rambut biru yang semula panjang sekarang menjadi pendek, si pemuda berambut hitam melepaskan injakannya, dan mulai berbalik pergi dengan melepaskan zenpakunya juga.

"Keh, jika ingin bilang khawatir bilang saja, tak usah membawa urusan lain." Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti begitu mencengar ocehan si pemuda berambut biru.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Balasnya.

Si pemuda berambut biru menghilang, setelahnya beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah berada di hadapan si Espada nomor empat. Ulquiorra sebenarnya sudah tau, hanya saja dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini. "Aku memang pengacau yang lemah dibandingkan dirimu, tapi aku tak akan mati secepat itu, kau tak usah terlalu mencemaskanku." Ucap pemuda berambut biru dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Ulquiorra berdecih. "Minggir! Orang yang hampir mati berkali-kali tak pantas bicara seperti itu." Grimmjow masih tetap berada pada tempatnya, matanya emandang seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hei, kau sebegitunya mencemaskanku ya?" seringai si pemuda berambut biru semakin menjadi. Ulquiorra menatap si Espada nomor enam jengah.

Kiss.

Ulquiorra mendongak begitu pemuda di hadapannya ini mencium bibirnya ditempat seperti ini, dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam ini menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Grimmjow terkekeh melihat reaksi pemuda dihadapannya.

Mereka memang diciptakan bukan untuk melindungi satu sama lain, bahkan mungkin diciptakan untuk saling membunuh agar mendapat kedudukan, tapi kedua pemuda ini sudah berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang akan menunggu salah satu dari mereka pulang dan menyambutnya.

.

.

.

OWARI

Sepertinya agak melenceng pas bagian RivaEre -.- maklum Kapten Levi pemilik pedang panjang memang begitu, gak bisa nurutin naskah yang cuman sampe kisuan *Levi: Oi minta ditusuk?* Tusuk saja ukemu -.- yosh gimana? Saya sempet wb ditengah tengah T.T sebisanya dibikin gak terlalu au dengan masih melibatkan canon ternyata menguras tenaga, apalagi berusaha agar gak ooc T.T dan yah, mungkin alurnya sedikit maksa karna emang satu scene gak sampe 1k words, dan jadinya ya begitulah *terkapar* ini semua pair fav saya, tadinya pengen nambahin, tapi di sini aja banyak yang sifat ukenya mirip atau sifat semenya mirip, ngegambarinnya jadi susah nyari cerita yang beda dengan sifat yang gak serupa juga T.T SebasCiel, AkaKuro, sama RivaEren, sama sama hubungan bawahan dengan atasan. GrimmUlqui, LightL sama KuroFai, sama sama patner terselubung -.- trus SesshInu, Sasunaru sama Kanazero rival aduhai -.- belum lagi sifat Akashi yang absolute macam Levi, sama sifat Naruto yang agak mirip Zero, Kaname juga rada mirip Sasuke, dan Ulquiorra mirip L, duh saya sempet putus asa dan pengen ngurangin aja fandomnya, tapi malah nambah SesshInu sama GrimmUlqui, satu anime saya ambil satu pair walo saya juga suka ItaKyuu sama AoKise u.u -.- disini yang saya tekankan sih bahwa mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Hidup yaoi. Ahahahahahaha. Humu humu yeah.

Terimakasi untuk pembaca.


End file.
